Lost
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: Ninja can't be in relationships. They cause too much pain. KibaHina oneshot.


Disclaimer: If I owned this show, it would probably suck.

Wow. I have no idea where this came from. It got stuck in my head and wouldn't let go. Warning: Very sad. Character death. I know, depressing.

Anyways, review? Please? The button won't bite. I swear.

* * *

Between ninja, relationships often began on the battlefield. It was strange how in the midst of battle two ninja would find out their feelings for each other, but that was the way the world worked. Oftentimes marriage wasn't even practiced, or, at least, not the way civilians thought it was. They'd often get 'married' in the middle of battle, and then later have a very small, informal ceremony that lasted about five minutes.

In the world of ninja, there were no honeymoons. The wedding was over in ten minutes. No fuss, no dresses. Usually they'd get married in their battle-worn outfits, tattered and stained with the blood of past foes. Most people didn't understand, but then again, most people weren't ninja. Being a ninja was incredibly dangerous. There wasn't time for much else.

And so ninja tended to spend their entire lives out on missions, fighting, adding more stains to their uniforms, always another tatter on the fabric. Yet whenever they met, they'd embrace and rejoice that the other wasn't dead yet. The females usually went out on missions while with child, no matter how far along. Because ninja couldn't have personal lives. They were required to protect their Village, had to put the needs of many against their own.

Unfortunately for ninja, marriage often ended on the battlefield. However many times tears would fall for a fallen comrade, many more would always be shed for a loved one. There was rarely time for a proper burial. The bodies were usually left to decay until someone came along to clean up. That's why ninja are discouraged to have relationships. They end too abruptly, lives are cut short. There's more pain and suffering when ninja fall in love. But sometimes, it just can't be helped.

As it was for one Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. At first they'd just been teammates, thrown together by some old people at the Academy. Kiba had been entirely fed up with all of Hinata's blushing and stammering which always seemed to get worse when Uzumaki Naruto, former class clown, was around. For her part, Hinata thought Kiba was strong, but was afraid of Akamaru. The only thing that kept the team together was their gentle sensei, Kurenai, and Shino, who always seemed to stop arguments just by standing there.

But, as time went on, Kiba realized that he cared for Hinata. At first he had dismissed the feeling, saying it was just brotherly love like he felt with Akamaru, but eventually he had to admit that it was more than that. It took a little more time, but Hinata got over her crush on Naruto and gradually saw Kiba in the same light. Not long after that, when they were both around twenty, Kiba and Hinata were married after a huge fight in which they had almost lost each other. It was a very quick, 'traditional' ninja marriage, neither bothering to change out of their ripped and blood stained clothing. Ino had been furious that she couldn't plan anything, but happy for her friends.

The years went by, always with the threat that someone may not return hanging over their heads. Over the course of eight years, they had two children, a boy, aged seven, and a girl, aged five. But good things can't last forever.

There was a huge fight, much like the one that had triggered the marriage, but this one was much bigger. Konoha was under attack. Every ninja, including the Hokage and visiting ninja from the Sand were fighting. The battle wasn't going very well, but Konoha seemed to have the upper hand.

Kiba could remember every detail of that day, of what had happened. One of the enemy ninja had attacked Hinata, and the former Hyuuga had fell, coughing blood, to the ground. Fury had filled Kiba, and he had attacked the ninja was a ferociousness unmatched by anyone.

After the fight, he had gone to Hinata. Her heart fluttered weakly in her chest, her breathing was rough and irregular. He had glanced at Sakura, pleadingly. Tears in her eyes, she had shook her head. He had held Hinata's hand tightly, with the irrational thought that if he didn't let go, she couldn't leave. Before death had claimed her, Hinata had whispered his name.

An anguished howl had rent the still aftermath of the battle. It was joined shortly by a lower, mournful howl. All of the psychological training that all ninja were required to go through didn't prepare anyone for this. Konoha may have won the battle, but Kiba had lost something far more precious.

They had buried her under the old oak tree near the middle of town. The tree had a sense of peace about it; it was a place that, if one desired, they could go to relax, to think, to meet up with old friends. It had been Hinata's favorite place.

Now Kiba stood there at the base of the elderly oak tree. In all honesty, he was surprised that it'd stayed standing this long. But oaks were hardy, much like ninja. It took a lot to make them fall. Tears dripped down Kiba's nose, landing on the dirt. Today was worse than it had been before. Today was Hinata's birthday.

Silently, Kiba placed a short, squat package on top of the dirt. "Happy birthday, Hinata," he whispered, before standing up and leaving, not without tears.

Under the pale silver wrapping was a brown rounded container. Inside the container was an ointment that helped wounds to heal. It was the present she had given him at the Chuunin exams. Now, it was time to return the gift.

Ninja weren't supposed to fall in love. Ninja weren't supposed to have relationships. It simply caused too much hardship. But sometimes, it couldn't be helped.


End file.
